


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 102

GABRIEL  
And so, my brother Janax, we commit your earthly body to divine preservation...

TRANSLATION  
_Nuu, ithmii Yaanuks, rúúkabunnaa athak thapi lasalúruwa chema bohtu..._

GABRIEL  
Until the Gates of Heaven re-open and you can rise again.

TRANSLATION  
_Lato wandanthuu dwerag 'eraniin yeti, ku 'akkontak nyos shet._

GABRIEL  
For Father.

TRANSLATION  
_Lapacheru._

ALL THE ANGELS  
For Father.

TRANSLATION  
_Lapacheru._


End file.
